Forever and Always
by FeliciaHardy17
Summary: New plot,New characters: Ellie used to be best friends with her two neighbors Layla and Cooper.But time goes on and people when their families decide to get together as a sort of reunion on Mako Island, things are pretty d when Ellie, Layla and Cooper have to go collect firewood to set up camp, they stumble upon something that will change their lives...Forever.


**H2O spin-off series. SO basically, I just wanted to make a mermaid story. New characters, new plot, new everything. Enjoy.**

I've never really got along with my neighbors, Layla and Cooper. We grew up together at the same schools, but we just never… clicked. Which is why I _really_ didn't want to go on this camping trip. But, unfortunately, my parents _insisted_. And of course, Layla's parents and Cooper's parents did too. We don't _hate_ each other. But we don't exactly _like_ each other either.

"Ellie, did you back your bags yet?" Mum walked into my room.

"I'm almost finished," I told her, as I tossed a pair of baggy sweatpants in one of my bags.

She snatched the pants from my bag with disappointment. "Could you try to wear something a little nicer?"

"What's wrong with my sweats?" I pulled them from her hand and threw them back into my bag.

She shrugged. "Cooper is a nice young man. It wouldn't hurt to get to know a boy like him better."

"Mum? Are you running a fever?" I rolled my eyes. "Using the word 'man' to describe Cooper Wilson? Ugh, he's anything but a man. And I _do_ know him. I've known him since we were kids, and he's a complete moron."

She sighed, taking out the pants a second time. "You haven't talked with him in a while. Maybe he's matured."

"Whatever." I grabbed the pants from her.

"Well, how about Layla? When's the last time you spoke with her? You two used to be good friends."

"She and I went our separate ways in seventh grade."

"Ah, well then, you should look forward to this trip! You'll get to catch up with your old friends."

"I don't know Mum…"

"Just _try_ to enjoy it. It will be a nice break for the weekend."

I nodded. She left. _This day will be good…_I thought sarcastically.

Our families arrived at similar times and we greeted each other with smiling faces. The big, fake kind of smiles where no one really likes anyone but we don't address it even though we all _know_ we don't like each other. If that makes any sense… Anyway, Cooper _had_ changed. I'd seen him every now and then at school but I never noticed how… how _hot_ he'd gotten. With his dirty blonde hair and his big blue eyes and his toned muscles… he looked like a male model! Layla, on the other hand, hadn't changed much. Except that she dyed her hair a bright red color probably to look like Ariel. Luckily, she didn't get any blue contacts to match. That would've been way over the top. She used to have brown hair and brown eyes, so I guess she wanted to look unique since so many people are brunettes. I'm a natural blonde.

"How have you been?" Layla asked as she hugged me.

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Pretty good. It's been so long! I remember when we were all besties in Pre-K!"

Cooper nodded. "That was a long time ago."

Layla grinned. Ugh, remember when I said that we all smiled big, fake smiles? Yeah, she was the worst one. She did it _all_ the time. Which, as you can imagine, is really annoying.

"We're going to set up camp. Alright? Why don't you, Layla, and Cooper go collect some firewood before dark?" My mum said.

"Ok."

We all reluctantly went to search for firewood. On the way there, I tried to make conversation.

"So what have you two been doing these past few years?"

"I won first place for several swimming competitions," Cooper bragged.

"Not much. Just living life," Layla answered.

I nodded. "Nice." I didn't really know what to say, or how to talk to them… And they didn't know how to talk to me either. Needless to say, it was _really_ awkward.

So I brought up a question that could spur up some interesting stories. "Have either of you ever been to Mako?"

"No," they said, simultaneously. They exchanged glances.

"Oh…"

"Well, have you?" Layla asked.

"A few times. But it was when I was younger. My parents actually spent their honeymoon here."

"_Here_? On _Mako_? Why?" Cooper asked.

"Calm down, Cooper. They just liked the feel of this place. Serene and pretty. They liked being away from the outside world every once in a while, I guess."

"Ugh, this place gives me the creeps. You have heard of the mangroves, right?" Layla shivered.

"Yeah, but those are just myths. You guys, Mako is harmless. There's nothing to be scared of here. _Trust_ me."

A rustle in the leaves made me jump. "Oh!" I stumbled back and started to fall, but Cooper caught me. _Man, his arms are strong. NO, STOP. He is so NOT your type. _What is my type? Eh, no time to think about such things. I pulled myself together and got back on my feet.

"Harmless, huh?" Layla said in her annoying, nasally tone.

I rolled my eyes. "It was probably just the wind. Looks like the sun is setting. We better collect the rest of the firewood quickly."

We walked around and got together some more wood. Well, _I_ did. Layla and Cooper were just looking around like idiots. Had they never been on a hike before?

As I picked up a piece of wood, a stone caught my eye. It was radiating off several colors, yet the rock itself was white.

I walked over to it and picked it up. It was magnificent. I'd never seen anything so beautiful, touched anything so smooth. "You guys! Come check this out!"

No answer.

"You… guys?" I turned around, but they had both just… vanished.

_Okay, they left me… Nice people._ _At least I know now that they haven't changed._

"Layla! Cooper!" I shrugged. I was kind of counting on one of them find the way back because I hadn't really kept track of where we came from.

I heard faint yelling. It sounded like it was coming from… under me.

I made out two words: help us.

I looked down. Were they seriously underground? How did _that_ happen?

"Ellie!" Muffled voices yelled.

I looked around for a hole that they might've fallen into but found nothing. I rolled my eyes for the second time. Really? I thought _I_ was the clumsy one. I walked around some more, then suddenly, I tripped over a rock and tumbled into the darkness.

My eyes stung as I opened them, and my head felt like it was pierced with a thousand needles.

"What happened?" I sat up groggily.

"It's about time!" Layla shrieked.

"Ugh, be quiet," Cooper scolded Layla. He then turned to me. "Ellie, did you get help?"

"Wha-what? No, I – I was trying to find you guys, and I guess I did now…"

"Ugh! No! Now what are we going to do?"

"Our parents will come out looking for us, don't worry," Layla said.

"Yeah, but who knows how long that will take?!"

"Well, all I know is that it's not my fault," I said.

"Maybe it's not your fault, but you could've made an effort to save us!" Cooper yelled.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting to fall down in here with you guys. Being stuck in a cave with you two, does _not_ sound like an ideal way to spend my evening. How long have we been down here anyway?"

"About a year." Layla said casually.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Wow," Layla laughed. "You actually believed me?"

I shook my head. _Whatever_.

"We need to find a way out," Cooper said. "Let's see if we can go deeper into this underground cave and find a different way out."

We all did, although, I have to say, I was _not_ feeling good. In any way, shape, or form.

We made it to this deep blue pool of water. The tunnel was a dead end.

"Whoa," Layla said, looking up. "Was this a volcano once?"

I looked up too. So we were inside the infamous volcano of Mako Island. "Yes. It's been dormant for a while."

"Cool," Cooper said.

"Maybe this pool leads to somewhere," Layla suggested.

"Maybe," said Cooper. "Should I check it out?"

We nodded. He took off his shirt, showing off his hot body, and leapt in. A few minutes, which seemed like forever, passed before he resurfaced.

"Okay, there's a way out. Can you two hold your breath for a good amount of time?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I hope so…" Layla said nervously.

"Come on. Get in."

I got in. Layla was hesitant.

"Wait," Layla said. "My shoes."

She had some expensive-looking wedges on. I shrugged. "Can you please forget about the shoes?"

"What could be worse than losing these? They're _designer_ brand. Their my mum's! She would kill me if I lost them!"

"Yeah, well this may be a life or death situation. So I think your mum will settle for losing a pair of shoes versus losing a daughter."

Layla pouted. "Fine," She kicked off her shoes and jumped in the water.

The water started bubbling. "Oh no. What did you do Layla?" Cooper shrugged.

"It wasn't me…"

All three of us looked up, as the moon passed over us and water drops began to ascend towards the moon like a bunch of little magnets.

"Wha-?" The water continued to ripple and bubbles, making my skin feel all weird and tingly. When the moon passed over the rest of the way, we all looked at each other, raising our brows, confused about what event had just taken place and ignorant to the fact that our lives would be changed…

_Forever_.

**Hope you liked it! All reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading. Have a nice week!**

**I have another account if you want to read other stories by me, my name is echgrl.**


End file.
